Mi condena
by Millie7310
Summary: Tuvo una segunda oportunidad y no la aprovechó. Ahora debe pagar las consecuencias. ¡Fic participante de ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!


¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extrañó? Yo se que si...

Disclaimer: El escenario y la protagonista de este mini fic es Rumiko Takahashi :)

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje (Don't cry, Darlings (8))

Este fic participa de esta genial actividad: **¿Le temes a la oscuridad? : Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!**

Link: www . /topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Me s-del-terror-en-Siéntate

(Sin el hueco)

Espero que lo disfruten y que no puedan dormir por muchas noches :D

En fin.

Disfruten.

* * *

Me encuentro vagando por el bosque.

No tengo tanta energía, mis serpientes aun buscan almas.

Me recuesto a los pies de un árbol a descansar mientras espero. Mis ojos se cierran por incontables segundos, hasta que los abro de golpe al sentir una presencia. Algo que no era ni humano ni demonio me rodea, algo jamás presenciado. Se me eriza la piel y la incertidumbre mezclada con el miedo me envuelven.

Siento como si de la nada me agarra por el cuello y me eleva varios centímetros sobre el suelo; veo sus ojos blancos, vacíos y muertos, y la incertidumbre y el miedo se vuelven terror: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y qué me hará?

Me lanza violentamente contra un árbol y siento como mi espalda se fisura. Me levanto lo más rápido que puede, y huyo. Aunque es en vano; la criatura aparece delante de mí y me sujeta de nuevo del cuello, pero esta vez me arrastra hasta el arroyo. Trato de concentrar mis poderes espirituales para dañar al ser, pero hasta pareciera que absorbe mi poder. Me sacudo incontables veces tratando de huir, pero no puedo. No puedo salir de esto sola. Aun luchando, suplico a cualquiera que me escuche; imploro auxilio, ¡necesito ayuda!

Al borde del arroyo, la criatura me tira con ira al suelo y siento como si se me quebrara la cabeza. Pero _eso_ no pierde tiempo; sostiene mi vientre bajo con su rodilla y hunde mi cabeza entera dejado solo mi cuello y sus manos del lado de afuera.

Comencé a sentir algo extraño: sentí que mi cuerpo se deshacía. Y caí en la cuenta de que soy un cadáver a base de barro y huesos. No necesito respirar, pero mi cuerpo se deteriora con el agua. Diferente pero igual agonía.

Mientras moría lentamente, imágenes de mi vida pasaron por mi mente y recordé lo poco que estaba dejando atrás. A mi hermana, al único hombre que ame, esta segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

_No lo mereces_.

Una voz grave y tétrica zumbó dentro de mi mente.

_No lo mereces y este es tu castigo por tus errores._

Mi castigo… Que me lo merecía…, y que de una forma u otra, llegaría a mí. ¡Pero yo no quiero terminar así! ¡No merezco ser desintegrada hasta la nada y que nadie me recuerde!

_Si lo mereces._

Sacudí mis brazos en el agua y mi mano izquierda golpeó una roca y se separó de mi cuerpo, luego fue arrastrada por la corriente… ¿Por qué? Eso es lo único en mi mente.

_Porque tuviste una segunda oportunidad y no la aprovechaste._

¡Si la aproveché!

La presión aumentó dolorosamente.

_No la aprovechaste._

¿Y quién decidió eso?

_Ya fuiste juzgada frente al juez, y todos te declararon culpable. Tu castigo es limpiar las desgracias con una fuente más pura que tu misma._

La presión aumentó otra vez.

Me cuerpo se vaciaba lentamente de sus sentidos mientras se llenaba del líquido "puro" que beben. La presión alrededor de mi garganta aumentaba cada vez más, menor era mi posibilidad de flotar y mayores eran los trozos de barro que se desprendían de mi cuerpo. Sentí, si es que podía, lágrimas escurrirse de mis ojos, mezclándose con el agua del río. No lágrimas de tristeza ni de miedo, si no de decepción; decepción de mi misma al aceptar su veredicto, de dejarme llevar sin presentar batalla, de no oponer resistencia… de haberme rendido.

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado, pero ya no estoy lo suficientemente consiente para entender lo que sucede a mi alrededor, ya no escucho la voz en mi cabeza y creo que ya no me queda ninguna de mis extremidades debido al agua.

_Sacerdotisa Kikyo, tu sentencia es ser purificada y desaparecer._

Escucho eso en mi mente, pero lo último que escucho es el chasquido, el quiebre final que me explica todo.

Finalmente, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Besos, Millie :D


End file.
